Mad At You
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are in a relationship...but they get in a little fight.


Mad At You

Short Story

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SCREAM?! I DON'T LIKE IT AS MUCH AS YOU DO!" Elliot screamed. "Don't you yell at me!!!!!! I didn't start this! Why do you always have to start the fight?! We are always going on fine, and then you just make up some random excuse to fight me! Why do you do that?!" Olivia screamed back. "Screw this! Get out!" she yelled. "Fine!" Elliot replied and stomped out of the apartment. He was about 23 feet away from the building and thats when he began to cry. "Don't cry. You started it. You deserve what you get." Elliot mumbled to himself. He put his hands into his pockets and took out his picture of he and Olivia in the Broncs, hugging. This had been the 4th fight this week, but what was strange, was that they both made up after a few hours. So he took in a breath, and walked home, since he had walked there. He got to his building and went in. As he fumbled with his key, he was still thinking about her. He threw his keys on the coffee table and fell onto the couch. He turned on his stereo to "Always Something There to Remind Me" by Naked Eyes. "...How could I forget you girl?" it sang. He sat on the couch and rubbed his temples.

It had been about 3 hours, and Elliot still didn't hear from Olivia. She usually called, and he would come over and apologize. Then they would kiss and make up. But nothing came from his phone, or his house phone, and he started to get a little nervous. So he texted Olivia. "Hey....ummm....do you wanna talk?" He sent it and waited for a response. Meanwhile, Olivia was sitting there in her apartment, wiping away her tears. Soon, a buzz came from her phone. She looked at the text and instantly deleted it and threw it to the ground. She cried again and sank her face into her hands. Her phone rang again, and anger rose inside her. "JESUS!" She grabbed it and decided to tell him to leave her alone. "What the hell do you want, El?" she asked, in a blind anger. He was hurt, to be honest. She was completely and utterly angry with him, but he wasn't sure why. "Olivia, I wanted to apologize of how I acted a few hours ago..." Her anger got her deeper into the fight. "Do you really think I would forgive you after all that? We always do this over and over! I'm just tired of it! Leave me alone! I hate you!" She hung up and he sighed, feeling lonlier than ever. That hurt him deep inside. He had learned to control his emotions and one point, but they were pouring out ever since he started going out with her. And so he started feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

To be honest, when she was angry and he stared at her, she was so cute. Her scrunched up nose, and her crossing of the arms. And then she'd yell and curse a little, but he'd kiss her cheek, and she push him away but smile when she thought he wasn't looking. He sat on his couch ran his fingers through his hair, feeling angry, upset, and sad. He didn't want to have this be forever. So he sighed, and widened his eyes, having an idea. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door, hoping she would let him in. Meanwhile, Olivia was laying on her bed, slowly closing her eyes, letting her tears fall down her face. She remembered that Elliot would always hold her when she cried. But he wasn't there, and she wanted him there. But she couldn't let those fights continue. She had to end it....for both of them. Before it ruined everything. Yet her heart kept telling her that she should find him and apologize and make up. So she grabbed her keys to her apartment and opened the door, only to find Elliot standing there, with puppy dog eyes, about to knock on her door. Olivia stood there, and half-smiled. She wanted to let him in but instead he started to sing.

[Verse 1]

She's starin' at me,  
I'm sittin', wonderin' what she's thinkin'.  
Mmmmm  
Nobody's talkin',  
'Cause talkin' just turns into screamin'.  
Ohhh...  
And now is I'm yellin' over her,  
She's yellin' over me.  
All that that means  
Is neither of us is listening,  
(And what's even worse).  
That we don't even remember why were fighting.

So both of us are mad for...

[Hook]

Nothin'  
(Fighting for).  
Nothin'  
(Crying for).  
Nothin'  
(Whoahhh).  
But we won't let it go for  
Nothin'  
(No not for)  
Nothin'.  
This should be nothin' to a love like what we got.  
Ohhh, baby...

I know sometimes  
It's gonna rain...  
But baby, can we make up now  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
(Cant sleep through the pain).

[Chorus]

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you),  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me).  
No, I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you),  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
Ohhh no no no...

[Verse 2]

And it gets me upset, girl  
When you're constantly accusing.  
(Askin' questions like you've already known).  
We're fighting this war, baby  
When both of us are losing.  
(This ain't the way that love is supposed to go).

Whoaaaaaaaaa...  
[What happened to workin' it out].  
We fall into this place  
Where you ain't backin' down  
And I ain't backin' down.

So what the hell do we do now...  
It's all for...

[Hook]

Nothin'  
(Fighting for).  
Nothin'  
(Crying for).  
Nothin'  
(Whoahhh).  
But we won't let it go for  
Nothin'  
(No not for)  
Nothin'.  
This should be nothin' to a love like what we got.  
Ohhh, baby...

I know sometimes  
It's gonna rain...  
But baby, can we make up now  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
(Cant sleep through the pain).

[Chorus]

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you),  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me).  
No, I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you),  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
Ohhh no no no...

[Bridge]

Oh baby this love ain't gonna be perfect,  
(Perfect, perfect, oh oh).  
And just how good it's gonna be.  
We can't fuss and we can't fight  
Long as everything alright between us  
Before we go to sleep.

Baby, we're gonna be happy.

I know sometimes  
It's gonna rain...  
But baby, can we make up now  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
(Cant sleep through the pain).

[Chorus]

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you),  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me).  
No, I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you),  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
Ohhh no no no...

Olivia stood there, too surprised and happy to say anything. She grinned as he instantly kissed her. ".....I love you." Her tears fell. "I'm not mad at you anymore. I love you too." He smiled an even bigger smile. "Eh, you're cute when you're mad."

THE END:)


End file.
